Viva Las Vegas
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Seventh in series. When The Winchester Brother and Daemon Sisters get wind of couples mysteriously being murdered in Vegas they set out to find out why. But along the way they decide to hit this as two teams. Fireworks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related materials do not belong to me. **

**A/N: If you haven't read The Boogeyman, Race to Kill, The Burning Family, From the Ashes, Werewolf Territory, or Next Time you should read them before reading this fic. They all are part of the series I am writing. If you go to my profile now, you'll find them. But if you have read those read on then review. Afterwards I strongly suggest reading Posinchik88's fics. **

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter One**

February 1st 2007, Raining Cloud's Hunter's Resort, Montana

When they returned to the Resort the Winchester Brothers and the Daemon Sisters fell into a comfortable pattern. Autumn called John Winchester and filled him in on what she'd found and he had her overnight him a copy of the couple dozen ways to destroy a demon. Athena pulled on her shortest skirt and started working in the Resort's bar to fill in her time between hunts. Dean made a killing hustling pool and playing poker, while the more studious pair, Autumn and Sam, kept their noses in books and pressed against computer screens either looking for their next hunt or working on ways to track and kill the Demon.

Athena Daemon was a tall blonde, with bright eyes that changed seamlessly from clear blue to questioning green, she had long legs that Dean said 'just wouldn't quit', and a way of smirking that made the hunters, young and old, that passed through the bar go wild. She pulled in good tips and if she lingered and flirted she'd even get tips from men who weren't her costumers. Just shy of her twenty-fifth birthday, she was on top of the world.

Her sister Autumn had no interest in impressing any guy that wasn't Dean Winchester, or a mark. She'd lost most her hair in a fire back in November and though it was growing back the auburn locks seemed to be stuck at the length somewhere between too short to do anything with and long enough for a decent hairstyle. Autumn had hazel eyes that constantly soaked up the details of everything storing them away for future use. She carried a lot of emotional baggage but was finally settling into a normal life, at least as normal as a hunter can expect.

Sam Winchester was a puppy dog. He could get most anything he desired with his patented puppy eyes and a slightly quivering lip. But despite his too cute for words looks, he fell just short of a genius. A few years before he'd sought a normal life away from hunting but a dear demonic friend had different plans and slaying his girlfriend threw him back into the game. Now, a year later, he found himself enjoying the hunts, and life in general. He had a roof over his head and a soft bed. He was part of a family for the first time in a long time and that meant the world.

Dean was the groups self-appointed protector. He was a smart ass, womanizer, and proud of it. He lived for the sole purpose of taking care of his little brother and worrying about his father, killing every evil son of a bitch he came across was just a perk. Now that he was starting to develop feelings, and unwittingly putting down roots he was scared to death. But he had Autumn to lean on, as long as their younger siblings didn't see the blunt force of their union.

Athena dropped onto the couch and kicked off a pair of six-inch heels. She tried to tug down her little black dress to a modest position but failed miserably. Autumn handed her younger sister a cup of coffee slumping back into the arm chair and plucking up her laptop. Sam had a head cold and retired early, while Dean was still back at the bar finishing up another hand of poker.

"How was your night?" Autumn ventured setting her fingers to work typing her latest installment of the children's book series that funded her lifestyle.

"Long," Athena moaned before taking a drag from her mug. "I think if one more guy slapped my ass Dean was going to rip their arms out of socket." Autumn giggled at the image this painted in her mind. "Yea, real funny. He's scaring away money."

"I thought this was just to pass the time." Autumn reminded her sister. Athena shrugged and nestled deeper into the couch.

"I heard something interesting tonight." Autumn looked away from the faint glow of her screen to meet her sister's gaze.

"That would be?"

"There's a hunt in Vegas." The foursome had managed a few hunts since they'd assisted Will Raining in early January. But nothing that really got the heart racing and it left them all feeling a little groggy.

"What kind of hunt?" Autumn asked hoping for something big and bad.

"Newly weds are getting killed in a recently reopened hotel." Athena's eyelids sagged and she yawned. "Sounds like fun. But no one has taken the case because they don't have a newlywed-ish couple as a partner."

"Sis, go to bed." Autumn instructed her sister going back to her keyboard.

"But I'm not sleepy." Athena whined teasingly.

"I didn't ask for sass." Autumn said taking on her role of big sister.

Athena rocked herself to her feet and head back for the bedrooms. Autumn knew her sister would stop and talk with Sam before going to bed. Even if he had been asleep a few minutes ago, as soon as she came in he woke up. Autumn was waiting up on Dean. She didn't like going to bed when members of the household were still out. Dean finally came in around two in the morning, and roused the older Daemon from her sleep with a gentle kiss. Autumn had fallen asleep chin resting on her chest and laptop barely balancing on her knees. She managed a glare.

"You're awful late."

"Sorry, I know." he hung his head and she instantaneously forgave him. Hard to stay mad at a person who just has to exist to make your day. "Teenie tell you about Vegas?" he asked sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Tables are for glasses, not big asses." she chided and he moved to sit on the arm of her chair.

"Did she?" he asked again.

"Yea, she mentioned it." Autumn smiled at his childlike enthusiasm.

"We're going." he said with a sense of finality.

"Sammy's still sick." she reminded him. Dean looked torn for all of three seconds before shrugging.

"He'll be fine. Come on we've not been on a real hunt in forever."

"You are just an over grown four year old you know it?" Dean smirked, closed Autumn's computer and sat it on the table before sliding into her lap.

"Would a four year old do this?" he asked claiming her lips for his own. When he finished his demonstration she giggled.

"No, I hope not."

"Then would you like to change your statement?" Now it was a game.

"No, I wouldn't." she teased and again he tried to prove his point. He was more forceful about it this time and Autumn wished, not for the first time, that Sam and Athena were somewhere else.

"How about now?" he asked coming up for air. Autumn gave him a quick kiss and shook her head.

"No, but you try that again we might have a few things to explain in the morning." Dean gave her a growl bobbing his brow in a comical way that made Autumn laugh.

"Sam and Athena know all about the birds and the bees." he almost begged. Autumn sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, buddy." Dean rolled his eyes squeezed himself down next to Autumn and managed to tug her into his lap.

"You're impossible." He told her, and she snapped at him, like a dog jumping for a treat.

"Don't I know it."

"We can go to Vegas though, right?" he asked relishing having her so close.

"Whatever you want." she laid her head on his shoulder and played with the amulet around his neck.

"Now, I know that isn't true." he groaned and for a blood chilling moment sounded like his father.

"You'll get that too, I just don't know when."

"In the mean time, I'm beat." he yawned. With his hopes put off for the time being the late hour registered.

"Then go to bed." Autumn said starting to climb from her perch.

"No, go grab a blanket and I'll add more wood on the fire. Then meet me on the couch."

With another kiss Autumn obeyed. They would sleep curled together on the couch with nothing between them except cotton and wake early to sneak into their beds. They were well practiced at this having done it several times before. By the time Autumn returned with the blankets Dean was already slumped down in the overstuffed couch fast asleep. She smiled at the sight of the not so innocent hunter looking so angelic. For half a moment she thought of grabbing her camera just to record this rare event forever, but decided against it when his eyelids fluttered open and he reached for her. She didn't waste any time in wrapping herself up in him and draping the blanket over their bodies.

"Babe." a gentle voice whispered in Autumn's ear causing the little curls of hair that grew in the surrounding area to tickle her.

"Hmm?" she didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to leave the embrace of her protector.

"They'll be up soon, we over slept." he still whispered directly in her ear and to keep herself from laughing she rolled over on her belly placing herself on his chest and looked at him.

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"Do you want them to know?" he asked. With a sigh she bent down and kissed him taking in his scent and taste as if she may never get to do this again.

"Alright." she slid off of him to the floor sat there for a moment.

"Take John out before he pisses on something and I'll fold the blanket." Dean instructed nodding toward the annoyance that roused him. John, Autumn's large rottweiler, was bouncing between the couch and the door crying. _Something his namesake would never do_, Autumn thought.

"Put it on the foot of my bed when you're done." Autumn said tugging on her shoes and coat.

Snow still clung to everything though in increasingly thinner layers. The sun was already warm and bright caressing the bodies of anyone who removed themselves from their cozy beds to begin their daily regiment at this hour. John wasn't the only dog at Raining Cloud's Hunter's Resort, several hunters had a various collection of pets. There were dogs, raccoons, a couple of cats, though Autumn didn't know how they traveled with the evil things, and even the occasional monkey. The raccoons and monkeys severed a common purpose of being able to pick a pocket and climb to great heights. Autumn was greeted with teasing words, nods, and a few tips of a hat. She was well known at the Resort, as her sister had once dated the owner's brother, and she now traveled with the living legends the Winchester Boys.

"Mornin' Miss Autty." Duck, a common drunk called as she passed him leaning over the railing of his porch. "How goes the hunt?"

"It goes." she smiled her thanks for the thought. Duck had the idea that life was just one big hunt, you have to do a lot of research, trial and error, and fighting and end the end you finally get your ass kicked and the games over.

"Don't go into the Big House today, Will's on a tirade." he warned. Autumn let John wander off up ahead, no one would mess with him, and stopped to converse a little longer.

"What's today's problem?" she asked.

"Who knows, personally I think the boy just needs to get laid then find a good hunt. Ain't used to sittin' in one place that one."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Duck made a face showing his distaste with the idea.

"Mostly because I like my head on my shoulders and not up my ass." he chuckled.

"He'll listen to you, though." she reminded him. Duck was like an old uncle to most the younger hunters, he'd hunted with some of the bests and hand unbelievable stories to tell. He might be a drunk but he had respect.

"So he listens to me and shows up lookin' for that prudy baby sister of yours and a booty call." Autumn shrugged.

"He can get a good look for free now a days."

"Yea," Duck shook his head. "I noticed that in the bar last night. You girls should be thankful to have that Dean fella on your side. Or Athena may not make it back to the cabin most nights. That man cuts a mean deck of cards too."

"I think so." she agreed.

"You ought not let that one get too far." he advised. "Now got catch that hound before he gives some the fright." Autumn nodded her good-byes and left.

Sam and Athena were in the kitchen speaking in low tones and cooking breakfast when she returned from her walk. The mail was tucked under her arm and she dropped it on the table as she passed by on her way to the coffee pot. The pair shut up as soon as she was with in earshot and waited until she was out of the room to continue their conversation. Autumn raised a questioning brow to Dean who was once again adding to the fire.

"Don't ask." was all the more he could offer.

"I hear you've been watching out for Teenie?" Dean dropped the final log in none too gentle and sparks flew up.

"She's not doing it herself." he shrugged looking uncomfortable. Autumn smiled.

"You realize she's doing the same thing those girls you like to hit on so much do, right?"

"Those girls aren't our Athena, though."

"I know, Daddy Dean. Now go get your ass in the shower before breakfast." He started to protest but she just pointed in the direction of the bathroom and he left tail tucked between his legs.

"You could join me." he managed with a grin when he passed her.

"In your dreams."

"You promised." he reminded her of the night before. Autumn rolled her eyes and lounged back into the arm chair.

Dean returned as Sam and Athena were sliding four plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on to the table. John was in the corner with his own bowl of chow, that Sam had 'snuck' a few strips of bacon into. The younger pair watched Dean and Autumn for a moment as they sat down and started eating. As soon as both their mouths were full Sam started.

"Athena told me about the hunt in Vegas. We're going." he said sternly.

"Yea, and?" Dean asked. "Autumn and I already discussed that last night."

"What?" Athena looked from her sister to Dean and back. "You talk to him?"

"No we just paw at each other." Autumn joked.

"Well, yea we know that. But the two of you discussed a hunt with out us?" Sam asked sounding hurt.

"Damn it, Sammy. It's not like we were gonna head out on our own. You two were in bed already." Dean said through a mouth full of eggs.

"I'm astounded by your table manners." Athena said making a point of not looking at Dean.

"Bite me." he swallowed.

"You probably taste like skank."

"Children." Autumn butted in.

"What if we wanted to take this case alone?" Sam asked. Autumn and Dean exchanged shocked looks.

"You're not." Dean said trying to close off the conversation.

"Why not?" Athena asked when Sam back down.

"Because I said so."

"Like that matters."

"I'm the oldest and what I say goes." Dean told them with finality.

"Nuh uh. I did the math." Sam grinned. "Autumn's older by a month and a half." Dean glanced at Autumn who had her eyes rolled in the back of her head trying to add up their birthdays.

"Well, that don't matter because she agrees with whatever I say."

"Sam's right, I am older." Autumn said coming out of her trance. "Wait!" Dean's words sank in. "What makes you think I agree with everything you say?"

"Because."

"Mom and Dad are going to have a fight." Athena said leaning over to Sam and pretending to whisper.

"Mom please don't fight with Dad, it's not his fault he's a moron." Sam begged. Autumn broke away from her stare down with Dean to look at the younger two.

"How about Dean and I work the case and you two work the case on your own." Dean's mouth fell open as he watched his own rule turn against him. "But you have to keep us updated. This isn't a clean cut."

"Seriously?" Athena stared at her sister.

"You two want to hunt together do it. You have my blessing." she sent Dean a pointed look. "Right, Dork?"

"Yea, what the oldest says goes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Be forewarned this chapter bounces a LOT! I'm sorry but I needed to get in all the little connections between the characters. We don't see a lot of cross pairings and I want to change that a little. I mean you can't travel all over the USA with a person and never talk to them. So off you go my dears read and review... you know I live for your thoughts.**

**Chapter Two**

"I don't like this." Dean said as he and Autumn walked out to the shooting range to sweet talk Jen into watching John while they went on a hunt.

"I didn't ask." Autumn smiled sweetly at him. For a moment he thought about just dropping the subject, things were good between the two of them and he didn't want to mess with that, but his brother took priority over the thoughts of his downstairs brain.

"We don't split up. That's just about our only rule." he reminded her.

"Dean, they want a little independence and freedom, give it to them." she brushed her ring finger over his hand, "On a long leash."

"How does that work?" he asked ignoring the tingle from her touch. She knew what she did to him and used it.

"Easy. We'll be in the same city, hunting the same thing, and we have their cell numbers." she shrugged. "We know them better than anyone else in the universe, there's no possible way they can do anything without our knowing it. They'll be fine." Autumn moved closer for a beat, to anyone else it would have looked like she was side stepping something, Dean knew it was more of a tease. "Besides, you want to be alone right?"

"Do I ever." he grinned. Her confidence in their younger siblings choices rubbing off on him as much as the need to be with her. "So Jen is a pet sitter?"

"Nah, John-dog is special." Autumn didn't take the time to explain what this meant before pulling open the door the building that was little more than a shack. Jen sat a sawed off shot gun resting over her armrests and a cigar sticking out of her mouth.

"Come on Baby you can shoot better than that." she said teasingly to the man in the booth in front of her.

"If I could do better than that don't you think I would?" came the strained reply. "Damned eye's giving me all sorts of shit anymore."

"Yea, bitch hon. You only got a bum eye, I can't walk and I piss in a bag." Dean looked at Autumn wondering what had happened to the sweet native he'd known thus far.

"Hey Chief." Autumn said coming up next to the retired hunter. Jen Raining wasn't more than a year older than Autumn and Dean but she'd been raised from day one with hunting, she'd literally been born on a hunt.

"Hey, Autty-Autty." Jen greeted but her eyes lit up when they landed on Dean. "Howdy Handsome." she turned her chair towards them "Keep trying Cyclops and you'll be back in the game in no time. Don't let some ghostie take away your life." she called to the man in the booth.

"We need a tiny favor." Autumn cut straight to the chase.

"You're kin, whatever I got you can have." Jen said a smirk creepy across her lips. "Too bad that doesn't go both ways." Her eyes were still locked on Dean and Autumn stepped between the two possessively.

"You need anything you just give me a shout out and you know it." Autumn said leaning back into Dean.

"Right. Whacha needin'?" Jen returned to the topic at hand.

"A million dollars." Dean quipped.

"If I had it, it'd be yours." Jen told him. "Winchester men are rare and worth more than their weight in silver."

"Silver?" Dean raised a brow at the broken woman.

"When was the last time you heard of killing something with a golden bullet? Gold useless to our kind." Jen explained. "What was the real favor?"

"We need you to watch John." Autumn broke in.

"Mkay. Where you headed?" Jen agreed.

"Vegas, tired of hearing about this gig." Autumn said sounding bored.

"Alright, make sure to pump the guys at the bar for info on your way out and be careful." Jen said dismissing them.

"She's bluffing right?" Sam asked watching Athena pack.

"I don't know. I doubt it." Athena answered jumping into her bed to sit pretzel legged and fold jeans.

"She ever do this before?"

"Has Dean?" Athena countered and Sam realized he'd hit a sore spot.

"A few times, usually after a big fight and we're both being very stupid and very stubborn." he admitted.

"She's only ever left me for college." Athena said making a sour face. "Home life wasn't pleasant when she was around, can you imagine what it was like when she left me?"

"Why'd you put up with their shit?" he asked thinking back to the way the girls' adopted family treated them.

"Because Autumn did. She took it all in stride like it was perfectly normal." Athena shrugged. "Life's a bitch and then you die."

"Great motto for a kid." Sam said stretching out on Autumn's bed. The two beds have once been stacked on top of each other but someone had done a half assed job of detaching them.

"Would if have done me any good to complain? Autumn made sure they didn't bug me too much and took the brute force herself. I had no right to ever say anything." Athena said closing the subject. "So you think leaving them is safe?" Sam smirked.

"I think Autumn can take care of herself."

"Oh, it's not her I'm worried about." Athena said throwing a balled up pair of socks at him.

"Like Dean can't take her." Sam scoffed.

"You can't hit a girl." Athena said sounding every bit like a seven year old on the playground.

"Can so. Just can't get caught."

"And if you do plead insanity." Athena grinned catching the socks when they flew back through the air.

"What are we going to do?" he asked his mind shifting to the hunt.

"I got some info from my buddies at the bar and I know what hotel and some minor details on the case. Plus I plugged it into your computer earlier, the search is bookmarked." Sam stared at her.

"How'd you know the password?"

"I didn't. But it's not that hard to figure out. Personal computers don't have that great of security software unless the owner is really high-tech and has money to burn."

"You've actually studied something?" Sam gawked. Athena hadn't shown much interest in any of the research, she and Dean usually left that sort of stuff to him and Autumn.

"Got to pass the time somehow." Athena shrugged. "That and I used to baby sit through high school. When the TV's got V-chipped and started getting all parental I had to figure out how to break the locks to watch programming not suitable for children." He didn't point out that this sort of thing didn't become widespread until recent years and let Athena go on with her lie.

"Okay, so you've started the research, and packing. Autumn and Dean are getting rid of the mutt"

"He's full blooded." she cut him off.

"Whatever. Sounds like all that's left is to decide who gets what car." Athena laughed and he understood why. Dean's car was his baby, no one touched it with out consent. Autumn had worked her ass off through high school to buy the Mustang and, the way Athena told it, spent her last summer before college fixing it up to drivable condition. There wasn't much hope either of them was going to relinquish their keys. It was a half hour before Autumn and Dean crashed through the door. Dean had hold of Autumn around her waist and she was laughing. The older Winchester missed the step up into the house and fell landing hard on the woman in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Athena asked coming out of her bedroom hands on her hips. Sam was behind her snickering at the pair on the floor.

"I told him he couldn't catch me." Autumn said squirming as Dean moved to straddle her.

"Say it." he demanded. Autumn shook her head.

"Never!" she cried pressing her lips tightly together. Dean poked her in the ribs and she twisted trying to escape his grasp.

"Come on, I'll help you. 'Dean Winchesters is the greatest, most attractive,' Come on Autty!" Athena was laughing too now. "This isn't so hard. You know the words!" he pleaded poking her with every word.

"Dean Winchester is the biggest ass I've ever met." Autumn grinned. Dean glared at her.

"You have no room to be joking little missy." Then the tickling commenced. Autumn laughed and tried to push Dean away but he was just plain larger than she was, not to mentioned more experienced. Somehow she got a hold of her sister dragging Athena down into the tickle fight. Sam pretended to be the only grown up in the room right up until Autumn wormed herself free of his brother and jumped on poor Sammy's back.

"You should help." she grinned whispering in his ear. Her hands wandered straight to the unguarded area just below is arm pits as he tried to pull her off. It wasn't long before his knees buckled and all four of them were in a heap on the ground laughing.

"This is so unfair!" Athena protested pushing Dean up and digging her feet into the floor boards forcing herself backward.

"Life's unfair, Blondie." Autumn called to her sister.

"Would you just shut it and help a sister here?" Autumn released Sam from his headlock and tugged her sister away from Dean. "Good girl!" Athena praised. "You can have a cookie, now." Sam offered the younger girl a hand up which she greatly excepted.

"You're a bitch." Autumn said sticking her tongue out.

"At least I get paid." Athena teased.

"Wow, this sounds so familiar." Sam said in mock marvel.

"Jerk." Dean laughed ruffling his brother's hair on the way into their shared room. Autumn, noticed he'd left and smacked her sister upside the head with a discarded t-shirt Athena had been folding when the older pair had fell into the cabin.

"Gotta get packed, baby." Autumn tweaked her sister's nose before disappearing into her room.

It took the better part of an hour to get their things sorted out and packed. Somehow everyone's stuff had merged in their travels. Then came the ever important conversation about cars. Sam braved the front to ask the feared question.

"What are we driving?" Autumn tossed Dean a look waiting for him to offer the Impala.

"Don't give me that look, woman." he said shaking his head. "I'm not releasing them in sin city with my girl." Autumn huffed and dug in her pocket for the keys to her car.

"She's not getting any special gas or anything, and I just checked her fluids." she started mumbling holding the keys just above Sam's open hand. "Now, Scarlet is a very important part of team Daemon. You do her wrong and I'll know about it." she looked Athena in the eyes before locking eyes with Sam. "Anything happens it her and you're responsible."

"You named you're car?" Sam asked. "You're such a dude."

"Thanks, you're such a girl." Autumn dropped the keys and Sam pocketed them before she could change her mind.

Next came the weapons exchange. Then loading of duffle bags and quick goodbyes. Promises of phone calls that night or if anything came up before hand. Autumn hugged her sister and Sam saw the hesitation before the women released each other. To make up for it though, Autumn slugged her sister.

"You mind yourself, okay?" Athena stuck her tongue out.

"I'll be fine. Don't be a mother hen."

"Sammy, you keep your hands off." Dean winked at his brother. "I'm just way to damn good looking to be some little brats uncle."

"I'm sure Kendra, Kayla, and Kelly love the sentiment." Athena teased.

"Aw they're not brats." Dean said patting the hood of the cherry red mustang.

"Auto abuse." Sam grinned climbing into the front seat.

"Get your asses on the road." Autumn called stepping back away from the car as Sam started the engine. Athena bounced in her seat excited at the prospect of a new hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this chapter and chapter two have been done for a few days now. The site has just been being mean. First not sending my my PM's and alerts and now not letting me load my chapters. But since it has been a bad site I've had time to do some reading, and not been doing a lot of writing... please don't stone me! I'd like to write two fics, maybe three, that don't fit into this time line very well but are the same characters, the first would be the hunt when the boys and my little girls were kids, and the second would be a hunt that takes place way after they part ways, the third I haven't decided if I'll tac onto the end of the first one or not, but it'd be about that space of time inbetween, where the girls find John and he sort of puts them back together after Billy-Jack beats the shit out of Autumn for the last time. -sigh- but I'm getting ahead of myself. If any of ya'll would like to read any of those plz leave a little note in your review so I know whether or not to bother posting it. I don't think Autumn and Athena are going to leave me alone and let me not write it. For a writer herself Autumn really has no patience. I swear that girl lives to drive me up the wall.**

**Chapter Three**

Dean sat at the bar waiting on Autumn. She'd taken John to Will who had agreed to watch him until Jen got in for the day. Duck was propped against the juke box playing more backwards hillbilly shit. A pretty brunet was waiting tables in a red mini dress. She wasn't half as good at her job as Athena was, having to write down every order where Athena would memorize them. Dean gave the woman a once over and decided Athena could kick the girl's ass at more than just waitress ing. Chuck the bartender never took his eyes off the woman.

"What's her story?" Dean asked conversationally. Chuck eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"She's mine. Her mother dumped her off last weekend." he shook his head. "I never wanted her to find out about this life, but she just can't behave by her mother's standards."

"She's your daughter?" Dean was surprised. The girl looked to be in her early twenties but if she was his daughter she had to be in her teens.

"Yea." Chuck went back to wiping down the bar and watching the men flirt with his daughter.

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen. Just don't tell the state we could lose our license letting her serve alcohol." he paused a beat. "But I'd rather have her here where I can keep an eye on 'er."

"Ready, Winchester?" Autumn asked coming through the door at the back of the room.

"Yea." he answered standing up. "Later." he nodded in Chuck's direction.

"G'luck. I hear ya'll be needin' it."

Athena called just before midnight, she and Sam were stopping for the night at a motel an hours drive ahead of them. They'd had a long day and weren't in the mood to spend the night on the road. When Autumn reported this he couldn't help but to wonder what they'd been up to. They pulled off at a little gas station and got provisions for the night and he let Autumn drive awhile so he could grab a little shut eye. A rubbery hotdog, and a few dozen radio stations later he was out. Autumn turned down the volume and let him sleep past the three hours he'd told her to give him. She didn't wake him until she hit the McDonald's drive thru the next morning.

"You should have woke me up." he said as they switched seats.

"It's not a problem. You needed a little the rest anyway." she dismissed his concern and turned attention to the orange juice in her cup. "I'll never understand how people can drink something with little fleshy floaties."

"You ordered it." he reminded her taking a bite from his sandwich and hitting the road.

"I know, it's too early for pop and their coffee is as bad as Athena's."

"They call yet?"

"No, it's only seven though. I don't expect a call until they're back on the road." she yawned. "I don't think she was impressed having her own room last night though."

"Why'd they split?" he asked though he could see her starting to doze off.

"Shit." she yawned again. "They're in some tiny town and the clerk insisted if they weren't married they have two rooms."

"That'll change when they get to Vegas." Autumn nodded and he barely caught the movement from the corner of his eye. She made it halfway through her breakfast before falling asleep. It didn't take much to get her to recline her seat and at the last red light before leaving town he grabbed her jacket off the backseat where she'd tossed it at some point during the night and covered her.

"The world's a fire, all rise and urinate." Athena said bouncing on to Sam's bed. She'd picked the locks and gotten inside without any difficulty.

"Not now." he moaned rolling over. Athena snuggled down into the bed next to him.

"How about now?" she asked after a few seconds' pause.

"No."

"Now?"

"Athena."

"Sam."

"Why are you in here?"

"Because I'm your shadow." he could hear the grin in her voice.

"Well shadow, would you like to leave for a minute and give me time to get dressed?" Athena shook her head violently.

"Nope, I wanna watch."

"Perv." Sam teased sitting up and looking at the blonde in his bed. He couldn't help but to think what his brother would say at the sight. Athena in one of his hoodies, and a pair of short shorts, curled down in his bed.

"You know it's no wonder Dean's the brother always getting laid. You're bitchy in the mornings." Sam cocked a brow at his pest.

"I was just awoken by a hundred pounds of caffeine high at," he grabbed for his cell to check the time. "Seven in the morning." Athena nodded.

"Yea, and I was woken up at six-thirty by an alarm your brother set."

"How you know it was Dean?" he asked suddenly defensive.

"Autumn is a nice person. She'd never torture her dear baby sister." Athena answered innocently. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You packed already then?"

"Pack and loaded. Now I just need you and I can leave."

"I'm gonna grab a shower why don't you go call Autumn and Dean. Tell them we're about to hit the road again. See whereabouts they are." he suggested. She smiled knowing he wasn't comfortable with being alone with her in an empty motel room after the lectured they'd gotten from the owner the previous night. Athena ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Later Boy Scout." she bounced out of the bed bound out the door. For a moment Sam wondered where she got all the energy, but the question was answered by a handful of candy wrappers that had dropped from the pocket of her hoodie.

"Why is her ring so loud?" Dean grumbled into the phone.

"Dean? Why are you answering my sister's phone?" Athena asked leaning over the railing of the second floor to the motel.

"Because Autumn pulled an all nighter." he answered gruffly. "You and Geek Boy about to hit the road?" he asked his normal concern filtering through his voice as he mentioned his brother.

"Yea, King of Geekdom is in the shower then we'll be on our way out." she fell into her norm with Dean. "She drove all night?" If Dean worried about his baby brother half as much as Athena worried about her big sister then Sam wouldn't be able to move without alarms going off and Dean being alerted.

"Yea, but we'll be in Vegas soon and she can get real sleep."

"How far are you?"

"Couple hours tops. How about you guys?"

"We'll be there tonight." she promised though she wasn't entirely sure, maps were Autumn's thing. "Take care." she said drawing the conversation to a close.

"You too." he cut the line.

Athena sighed and rocked on the balls of her feet. She had a nice sugar buzz going and wasn't about to sit down before she had to. Dean was always getting on her to work out more to put her skills to use without being chased by some baddie. She studied the stairs for a moment before starting down them. Athena started pacing up and down the flight up stairs finding a steady pace and keeping it. Sam leaned over the railing and laughed at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked swinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I'm… I'm burning off energy. I think I've got ADD or something because I can't sit still." When Sam started to explain why it was impossible for her to ADD she cut him off with a look. He tossed her the keys.

"Take the wheel then, and I'll man the map so we don't get lost again."

_Las Vegas, Nevada, February Fourth, 2007_

"Sir," Autumn leaned over the counter and Dean watched bemused. Her low cut top revealed nearly everything it held, the cotton tight around her chest. A light smirk tainted her beautiful face and her voice fell low and husky. "I'm not asking for much just a room." The clerk was a young guy, eyes bugging out of his head. Dean had already summed him up as the harmless sort of guy that wasn't too popular in high school with his acne and greasy hair, but had that great personality that pulled him through. Dean bit back a laugh at the thought.

"I know, miss, I'm trying." he said and this time instead of running his eyes over the computer screen they traced Autumn. His hand reached for the phone and blindly he punched in the digits. Fifteen minutes later Autumn and Dean were in their new home away from home.

"Not bad." he said looking around the room. Though he meant her show. The room was sick. Way too much pink and red, it looked like a sleazy valentines card had exploded. The bed was even heart shaped, she cast a weary glance at the ceiling and he followed her gaze. A mirror just above the bed was the cause for the disgusted look on her face.

"I swear what some people do to get off." she shook her head and dropped her bag. "I'm gonna check the bathroom out. You get settled and we'll head out and get started after while." she said already starting for the bathroom. He heard her martyred sigh and knew it wasn't any better. "If I ever get married remind me not to honeymoon in Vegas. This is just so many levels of wrong."

"Hey, Pinhead downstairs caught hell from his boss for giving us this crib." he called into her sitting on the bed and testing the springs.

"Yea, well he shouldn't have." she was coming back out now and tossed him a small bottle that looked like the mini shampoos common in these places. "Take a stab: what is it?"

"You got me." Dean grinned rolling the bottle around in his palm.

"Mini bottle of KY" she said in a happy peppy voice. Dean laughed.

"You aren't going to be a happy camper this week are you?"

"It's not that. It's just… I've never… This is just different, and not in a good way." When she'd said she'd only ever been with Billy-Jack, the abusive bastard, he thought she was lying for his sake but the deeper in this he got the more he wondered if it might just be the truth.

"Come here." he discarded the bottle and took her hand pulling her to him. She was hesitant a moment before ever so slowly she allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." he punctuated this with a kiss that she fervently returned.

"It's not that I don't want to." she said pulling away but still staying wrapped in his arms. "It's just a bit"

"I know, and you haven't gotten any real sleep. So," he started to break out an old deal. "Why don't we get a jump start on this case just poke around a little and when we get our next call from the children we'll turn in for the night. Then we'll see about all of this tomorrow." she leaned into him and kissed his jaw.

"You're dad would kick my ass if this were last year."

"Yea, brining my dad up isn't really a turn on." he teased. She playfully swatted his arm before hopping up.

"Before we head out I'm getting out of this thing." she gestured to the shirt.

"No. No. No, you can't do that." he grabbed her bag away from her.

"Dean, if it were just low cut that'd be fine. If it just had words or a picture or whatever that'd be fine. But this has both. That isn't okay." she pointed at the lettering. 'If you could read my mind you wouldn't be here right now' was scrawled across her breasts and you really had to look to catch half of it as the words nearly disappeared, tucking themselves under her.

"What if we need leverage again?" he asked.

"Then we'll find a chick and you can do it." she grinned.

"Autumn." he tried to pull off Sammy's puppy look and knew he was failing.

"Fine." she sighed and moved away from her bag. "But only because you want me to." Dean followed her toward the door. "So when did you develop a crestfallen look? Last I checked you only had arrogant and 'I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back'."

"You likey?" he asked catching up with her. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"You are such a dork." he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him as a couple of guys passed by. "But you're my dork at least."

_Just outside of Vegas_

"So Dean about got you killed because he took two seconds to act like a kid?" Athena sighed. "Only in our world is that possible."

They were about two hours outside of Las Vegas and to keep each other awake they'd been swapping stories. At first it had just been hunting, then they blew the lid off and went for everything. Sam wasn't much with words, but what Winchester was, still he tried to tell his struggles and work through how different things had left him feeling. Athena did better than he did not afraid to speak what she thought, apparently Autumn hadn't sufficiently teased her growing up. Sam shifted in his seat so he could see the road and Athena.

"What happened? When we first met up you were the voice." Athena shrugged.

"Autumn has issues. If she wants to talk awhile, though, that's cool. It won't last." she explained. When the sugar high had worn off she'd crashed and Sam had taken over the driving. Now she sat, legs curled under herself, in the passenger seat of Scarlet the mustang.

"She done this before?" he asked curious about the personality shift. It'd been a while since the fire, when the shift had happened, but at the same time it wasn't enough time for a person to change that much.

"When we were kids she was always in control. Even when she was black, blue, and bleeding from one of her accidents with Billy-Jack she had control. But then your dad broke her."

"Broke her?"

"Yea, you know like how you break a horse to ride. Dad rode her ass constantly. Nothing she did was good enough, she would chase her tail all day for him. After that she just stop giving orders and started taking them. That and I think she was afraid of what he was going to do when he found out we disobeyed direct orders to stay away from his boys." Athena smiled. "Anyone ever tell you your father is a strange little man?"

"You have no idea."

"Dude." Athena called tossing him the keys to their room. "Same room, a double." she popped the trunk and started extracting bags.

"You calling them or should I?" Athena shrugged handing him his duffle bag and computer case.

"Up to you. Personally I say we let them bleed a little while."

"Let them bleed?" he repeated brow cocked.

"Yea, just for a little while. You know until two or three in the morning, when they give us a call."

"Pissed off." he added. She grinned.

"Yea, and you're not afraid of them are you?" she teased leading the way to their room.

"No. Of course not." he hesitated just a second to long and she laughed at him.

"Poor wittle Sammy. Don't worry, baby Sammy, I won't let them get you."

"You couldn't stop a pussy cat." he shot at her.

"How much damage can a kitty do?" she asked.

"A lot less than an angry Dean and Autumn."

"Uh duh. Dude, they're purrrfectly harmless." she actually purred like a cat when she said 'perfectly'.

"Then lets get started." he sat down on the bed closest to the door, Dean would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't take that bed, and set up his laptop.

"Thanks." Autumn called over her shoulder as she let Dean pull her away from the counter.

"So, our place, ten cases makes twenty vics, and all of this in two years, with no suspects?" Dean asked peeling her notes out of her hand. They'd managed to pull of a being a couple of reporters from a local paper.

"If it wasn't our kind of gig it wouldn't have made it to hot topic at Jen's." Autumn answered reading his line of thought.

"Okay, so what's the connection between the victims?" Autumn slid into the Impala next to him.

"Besides staying at the same hotel, nothing as far as I've seen. I left my computer doing a search back in the room."

"Then homeward bound." Dean grinned and he saw her smile despite trying to fight off a yawn. She hadn't slept much in the car on the way, saying she had to stay awake with him.

"I don't know that I would ever call anywhere within a hundred miles of Vegas, home." she said leaning over and unlocking the driver's side door.

"Come on, you know you love it." he teased her.

"Yes, it stands up to all moral standards doesn't it?"

"Babe, how can you be moral with our job?"

"Easy." she smirked sliding over and tucking herself into his side. "I just have to over look a few of the details."

"Which details would those be?"

"The reason they're so much fun."

He hummed a response and she turned on the radio, cranking up the volume until the music vibrated in his chest. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do upon arrival, they had a room in the same hotel as the victims, and a decent start on the research. Now all that was left was to get Autumn back to their room. Dean kept his mind busy playing out what would happen tonight. He had her and an empty room for as long as it took to seek and destroy his new play mate.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, care to join me?" Autumn asked already stripping off layers when they hit the door.

"Seriously?" she stopped at the bed to unlace her boots cursing the laces as they tangled up on her fingers.

"Dude, don't question me." she was up and gone before he could blink leaving behind her jeans and the hated top.

"Sammy, do you notice anything about these pics?" Athena asked the youngest Winchester. He was sprawled out on his bed balling up the greasy cheese burger wrappers and tossing them at the waste basket.

"What do you mean?" he slid off his bed and crawled over to hers. The blue eyed blonde spun his computer around so he could see the screen. Gently he adjusted it and looked at the pictures of the female victims. It was never easy to look at the smiling faces of those who fell in the path of the supernatural. He'd always thought he and his family should be able to protect these innocents from the ghosts and ghouls of the night.

"Look really close." she prompted.

"What hotel is your sister at?" Sam asked when he saw what she was pointing out. He'd felt that over protective urge in fights before but never outside of them. Now he had to know where his brother and the older Daemon were. Things had just got a wee bit more complicated.

**A/N...again: I swear soon we'll get to the hunt and research. I just love playing with their little personal dramas. Soon, we'll get to see Athena and Autumn with a nice bottle of tequila, and big revelations about our new friend...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, I know mine passed for better than normal (ie: no blood guts or gore). Now I'm going to lock myself in my room and plot to kill all radio stations that started playing Christmas music at midnight November 24th. It's sick! I already can't wait for the songs to leave. -starts sharpening tiny pocket knife in a meancing way- How much damage can a farm girl from O-HI-Uh do with a pocket knife and an obsession with Supernatural? Probably not very much but it can't hurt to try... Nothing else I'll plead insane, ya'll will back me up right?**

**Chapter Four**

Dean groaned rolling over to find the source of the offensive noise. It wasn't stopping. He hit the floor hard on his knees and crawled to the bathroom door where Autumn had left her pants inside the pocket was her cell phone, screeching to be answered. He cast the auburn haired maiden a weary glance before answering the phone. Had it been any other number, even his father, he would have ignored it but it was his little brother.

"Hey, Sammy." he answered pulling himself to his feet and going into the bathroom so as not to wake Autumn.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked just for a second worry bled into his voice and panic pricked at the back of Dean's mind.

"Yea, we were sleeping. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to bed." Sam paused a second and Dean was ready to shut the phone when his brother spoke again. "Just make sure you have the salt lines down."

"OK, dude. Get some sleep and Aut will call you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night, Samantha." he snapped the phone shut and went back to bed.

"The kids okay?" Autumn asked flipping over to look at him.

"Yea, just calling to make sure we had protection." Dean answered brushing red curls out of Autumn face.

"You told him?" she grimaced forcing herself up in their bed, dragging the blankets with her.

"Damn straight! I banged the hot chick." he laughed, and for a moment wasn't sure if she was going to smack him upside the head or kiss him. She settled for shaking her head and yawning.

"I'm going back to sleep and praying what you said was a dream."

"He was talking about salt, sweet heart." he thought he heard her say 'oh' but wasn't sure.

Dean stole a portion of the sheet from his girl and let her ease into him. The snuggly shit had never been his strong point, it was more of an intermission before round two, but with Autumn it seemed almost right and comfortable. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed down and evened out, he watched her as her eyelids twitched and he knew she was dreaming. It amused him to see her fidget in her sleep, while awake unless she was nervous she barely ever made a move that wasn't necessary. When he saw her sitting so still he always had to wonder if it was natural or if it was the product of the years of abuse she endured. With this thought Dean wrapped a protective arm around Autumn silently swearing no one would touch her again.

"What about the men?" Sam asked as Athena sifted through the computer print outs of the news paper reports. They'd gone to the library and were now in a small restaurant in the more homey area of Vegas. Not the televised area, Sam mused.

"I don't see any real similarities. All just average, middle class guys, taking their brides to Vegas to blow a little cash and go through a couple of boxes of Trojans before they have to settle into running a household, and juggling work." Athena said running her fingers through her pony tail. She twisted it around her index finger and chewed at her bottom lip while her eyes flicked over the reports.

"Okay, so our girls are all pretty, red heads. Why would someone have something against them?"

"Because its fun to piss of a red head." she answered sarcastically. They'd both been on the wrong end of one or two of Autumn's fits.

"Oh yea, day just isn't complete without a threat of bodily harm, from a pixie." Athena poured another creamer into her third coffee and watched him for a moment.

"You sure he said she'd call us?" Sam nodded. He was worried too, but not worried enough to walk into a hotel room where Dean had been left alone with a girl, who he felt up every time he thought no one was looking.

"It's only ten, I'm sure they're fine." Athena shifted in her seat before looking back at the little research they did have.

"We need to run a history on the place. Anyone who died in or around the place last time it was opened." she resolved.

"We taking spirit on this one then?" the waitress stopped mid-step to send him a confused glance before disappearing into the kitchen.

"She likes you." Athena smirk jerking her head in the direction of the swinging doors, Janet, the pretty, busty, brunet had just passed through.

"So?" he asked deciding to take the route of innocence.

"So, it amazes me that you were raised with Dean and partially by Dean and none of that wore off on you."

"She's cute." he admitted knowing full well this was as far as he had to go to shut her up. Dean had ditched him a lot to chase Autumn, the past few months particularly after the Demon bar-BQed her, and Sam had been left to grunt work with Athena.

"I bet they're fake."

"Athena!" he chided only making her cackle.

"Real ones aren't that round."

"Teenie!"

"I bet she'd let you get a feel."

"You're worse than, Dean." Sam said before moving to plan B: ignoring her.

"No, if I were worse than Dean I'd take her for a test drive then give her your number." Athena watched the waitress come back out. "Excluding the test drive I might do that. What do you think, Samster?" he didn't even look up at her, pretending to be engrossed in his print offs. "Sammy and Janet sitting in a tree…" still no response. He'd perfected this game after growing up with Dean. "The silent treatment? That's just lame, dude." she finished her cup of coffee and worked through what remained of her late breakfast occasionally asking him something or saying something completely random in hopes of getting Sam to talk. "You know if I were to scream, I bet you'd talk." she said pulling a wad of ones out of her pocket and counting them out to pay the bill. "Of course, I don't know how quick the cops move in this place. But a poor screaming girl, with some big brooder guy doesn't paint the picture of innocents."

"No one would think your innocent with that number on singles." he pointed out and then kicked himself for talking.

"Hunters tip, but they're still cheap." she said trying to flatten the stack. "You're brother tips the girls well though." Janet came and took the bill a little put off by the mound of dollar bills she'd have to count out and Athena gathered their research shoving it all into her back pack. "Come on, we can start a run on the history before Autumn and Dean even get started for the day."

Autumn stretched out in bed and marveled at how well she'd slept. Somewhere between fighting not to drift back into her hibernation like slumber and actually getting up the previous night registered. That was when the cold sheets next to her sent a pang of fear through her. She strained her ears but couldn't hear water running in the bathroom, or any movement in the room at all. She wrapped one of the blankets around her, cursing herself for being too lazy to get dressed before she finally went to sleep last night. Her clothes had been picked up laid in a haphazard pile on a table, with her cell phone, and the keys to the Impala. Dean was okay, she sighed. If he'd managed to pick up her stuff he was fine.

With a yawn she checked the time on her phone and was startled to find, for the first time in a long time, she'd slept past eight. There weren't any messages, and Dean hadn't left a note so he planned on being back before she woke up. Autumn grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom to dress and make some attempt and hiding the hickey she wasn't impressed to find on her throat. Rafael's necklace was laying on the sink and she tied it on, it distracted a little from the mark but not enough to do any good.

"How'd he even get you to remove the necklace in the first place?" she asked her reflection. When the mirrorAutumn didn't offer up an explanation she tugged on her jeans and found a turtleneck at the bottom of her bag. It wasn't cool enough for a real sweater, and she was thankful this was a midriff, with sleeves that were just barely tacked to the body of the shirt. "You're never going to pass Athena, like this." she told herself aware of the bounce in her right leg. "She'll know before she even sees you." Autumn scolded herself.

"You awake?" she poked her head out the bathroom door.

"Nope, I'm sleep walking." she answered, sarcastically, the blond hunting god that had returned from scavenging for food.

"Fine, be that way." he slid the foam cups of coffee and a bag of Krispy Creams on the table.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked coming out and digging her boots from under the bed.

"You looked wore out." Dean said grinning, knowing he'd been the one to wear her out. "D'you call your sister?"

"No, just got up." she reached for the coffee and he smacked her hand away.

"Call, Teenie before she and Sam start a search party." Autumn stuck her tongue out at him retrieving her phone and dialing her sister.

"Morning Sunshine." Athena's peppy voice came through before the phone could ring twice.

"I thought Sammy was the physic one." Autumn could hear her sister roll her eyes.

"I was getting ready to call, and make sure you hadn't joined forces with the dead."

"No, they don't have very good health benefits."

"Dental?"

"The dental's fine, I just had a beef with one of their doctors."

"Oh, no." Athena was fighting not to laugh at her sister. "Whatever could your problem with the ghost doctor have been?"

"For starters I had to vanquish him."

"My oh my. You just can't keep the salt to yourself can you?" Athena teased. Autumn offered her sister a martyred sigh. "Well, better luck with the vampires then."

"How are you guys doing?"

"The kids, are good Jr. had a cold last week but doc says he'll be good to go back to school Monday."

"Teenie," Autumn whined.

"We're good, on our way to run a work up on the history of your dibs." Athena said losing her sarcasm.

"Okay, we're just getting started for the day, anywhere we should stay away from?"

"Nope, we hit the library over by the residential."

"Aut, you better eat before these things reach their second birthday." Dean warned, telling her to wrap up the call.

"I've gotta run. Call if you need us." Autumn said waving off Dean.

"Adios." Athena ended the call and her sister stuffed her cell in her pocket.

"So what's the plan?"

"We eat our feast of old donuts and bad coffee, then go talk to your buddy down at the front desk."

"Why him?" she dropped onto the bed next to him careful not to slosh the caffeine in the process.

"He was twitchy."

"So, maybe he was do for another hit." she shrugged passing him his coffee and tucking her between her knees to dig through the bag of donuts, in hopes of finding one that wasn't on its way out.

"That would work too."

"We can't make a full day out of torturing Tommy the clerk."

"I'm sure he'd like it if you tortured him all day." Autumn shook her head trying to remember what exactly it was about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:People, I really need help! You're thoughts are worth more than you can fathom, here. I'm soo unsure of this fic. Usually when something I write makes me nervous like this you people like it... but that don't ease myself inflicted suffering. So review plz my dears!**

**Chapter Five**

"Tommy," Autumn smiled and plopped down on the barstool. His boss had told her she'd find him here, that the poor kid worked two part-time jobs in order to pay his way through college.

"Hi." he scanned the room, and she knew he was looking for Dean.

"I left him at the craps table." she answered his unasked question.

"Cool." he nodded and shifted nervously in his seat.

"I'm Autumn."

"Pretty name." he spun his shot glass around his finger.

"A little early to start drinking isn't it?"

"With the shit that happens at the hotel, it's never to early." he scoffed.

"Really?" this might be easier than she thought. "What kind of stuff?"

"We had this couple leave this morning, nice, middle aged, second honeymoon kinda folk. They say they heard a man talking in their room and no one was there. That was the day after they checked in. Then last night they swear things were moving without anyone touching them." he shook his head at a complete loss. "That's impossible right? I mean fuck like that don't happen."

"We had ghosts in my house growing up." she said stepping out on the ledge. "Used to see people, and things would fly off the wall if you bad mouthed certain people… There was this study done by some scientists or something. Apparently, a lot of the ghosts reported are really just the access mental energy of teenaged girls."

"Hmm" he grinned. "So did it stop happening after you grew up?"

"Don't know, I moved out and then the house burned down."

"That sucks. But its not just that stuff. it's the murderers."

"Murderers?"

"Yea, that's why I didn't want to give you that room. People keep dieing." he paused a moment an looked her over. "People like you."

"Like me? How are they like me?"

"Its these, young newly weds, and the women always have red hair. You know like real red not that bottled shit." he shook his head and sighed. "I just don't get it."

"H-how are they dieing?" she pretended to sound scared, wishing she'd paid more attention in drama club.

"The women are… mutilated after their throats are slit. But the men are all just dead. There isn't really a cause, they just stop." he ground his teeth. "If you want to leave, I understand."

"No," she reached forward laying a gentle hand on his arm. "I like a little danger from time to time."

"I-I've gotta get b-back to work." he stammered pulling away from her before peeling out like a bat out of hell. Autumn turned around and saw Dean standing in the entrance of the bar, arms folded across his chest. She rolled her eyes, he just had to go and ruin the fun.

"Eeny meanie miney mo" Athena recited bouncing between the two different cups. One representing to tell Autumn and Dean about the possibility of them being targeted, while the other meant Sam and Athena let their siblings do their own research. "Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny meanie miney mo!" she landed on telling them and picked up her phone.

"They were all married right?" Sam asked pacing the length of motel room.

"Samuel if you don't stop the pacing I'm gonna fill your ass with rocksalt." she scolded her friend.

"Samuel?" she smirked.

"Yea, Sammy, they're all married. We have no real reason to worry about Bubby and Sissy." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't call, we'll just go find them." Athena was out of her chair and to the door, the keys ringing her finger, before he could blink.

"I'm drivin'."

"My ass." he jumped toward her but she moved faster than he did and was already out the door.

"Yea, you've got a cute ass." she grinned ducking when he grabbed for her.

"Perv"

"Giant" she spun away from him when he caught her arm and managed to rip open the driver's side door and dive in. "Hey, Sammy, know what?"

"What Teenie?"

"I win." she answered sticking her tongue out. "Now, get that cute ass in the car." Sam resigned to the passenger seat pouting. "Oh, you big baby. Tell you what, little guy. You can pick the radio station." she said sticking the key in the ignition.

"Oh yaaay!" he mocked.

When they found Autumn and Dean's hotel room empty, Athena called her sister who told admitted to being at a casino. She claimed to be working a guy over who had spent most of the evening with the most recently murdered couple, and gave Sam directions. Dean wasn't too far from Autumn, keeping a close eye on her as she talked to the black jack dealer, and he sat at a poker table. Athena had herself dealt in but Sam refused standing back watching the sisters.

"Hit me." Autumn told the dealer. "Anywho, you guys wanna grab a bite when Mr. Cantlose over there finishes up?"

"Yea, if we can talk." Athena said.

"That's what I'm here for baby sister." she flipped her card and swore under her breath. "But it looks like you're going to be buying."

After another loss Autumn told her new dealer friend she'd come and find him again later, and he told her when he got off and to find him in the casino's bar. Then the trio went to stand behind Dean, with a not so patient audience, the older Winchester had himself dealt out at the next opening. Though, he promised to never let them forget he had a great hand. Sam watched his brother try and keep close to Autumn, the way he did when he knew an attack was coming, each time he'd step within her personal bubble she'd look pointedly at her sister and step away from him.

Athena led the way back to Dean and Autumn's room, before ordering pizza and dropping all of her and Sam's research on the bed. Her sister leafed through it without any real interest, it was, for the most part, all stuff she already knew. When Autumn would finish a report she passed it to Dean, careful not to actually touch him.

"Have you guys seen anything?" Sam asked as the four of them settled in, and tried to ignore the elephant in the room.

"No, when we got in last night I crashed. Then nothing this morning, how 'bout you, Autty?" Autumn shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've not seen anything but the clerk said the couple next door left this morning because things started moving." she answered.

"They ever see anyone?" Athena perked up, excitement flashing in her eyes.

"Not that I know of Tweak. Said they heard a man talking in their room after they checked in, and then they saw things move." Autumn shrugged. "But that could have been their imagination taking over."

"Yea, how often does that happen to us?" Dean disparaged.

"Next to never." Athena supplied unnecessarily.

"Here," Sam picked up the blue prints, Athena had discarded on the bed. "The murders are all on this floor." he elaborated as he unfolded the pages and spread them out on a nearby table. Athena disarmed herself supplying a couple of knives and her hand gun to hold down the corners. "Okay, what room number have all the murders been in?"

"Our favorite, room thirteen." Dean answered scanning the page.

"That has to be the room next door, this is fifteen and fourteen is across the hall." Autumn started picking at the seam of her jeans as she watched her friends.

"This doesn't look right." Athena said leaned over Sam's shoulder. "See, there are more rooms on the floors than this shows."

"This is a copy of the original blueprint, maybe they divided rooms when they reopened." Sam reasoned.

"That wouldn't be a good." Autumn and Dean chimed together coming around to get a better look.

"You two are extra creepy today." Athena said without looking up from the print.

"You're extra creepy everyday, Squirt." Autumn countered her sister.

"If they divided thirteen, part of it is going to be fifteen or eleven. Can you get a newer blueprint?" Dean asked.

"I'll check tomorrow, the library's already closed for the night." Sam promised.

"You two need to watch your backs." Athena warned pulling the reports with pictures of the female victims. "Autty's got something in common with all of them." She handed her sister the papers.

"I know Tommy, the clerk, told me."

The pizza came and went and the hunters were no closer to solving the case. As Sam and Athena were leaving the sisters promised to meet up the next evening to trade new information and get a drink. Dean went for a shower and Autumn continued working. He returned and planted kisses up the back of her neck making the red head squeal in protest.

"Dean!"

"Shh, come on." he turned her towards him enveloping her in a kiss, that he trailed down her neck before he pulled off her sweater. "Work is over for the day, baby." she smiled and caught his lips with hers


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Katie might be joining the writing again soon. And character marriage**

**Chapter Six**

"Jackson Minton, opened the hotel in 1940. He ran it with his wife, until he caught her cheating on him. At which point, he killed her." Athena read the computer screen.

"How?" Sam leaned over her to read the screen.

"Slit her throat and then proceeded to remove body parts."

"Bring up her picture." he instructed. Athena clicked the link.

"Who would have guessed, red hair?"

"So our guy is a jealous husband." Athena nodded.

"Looks that way. Did you find the blueprint?"

"Yea, but lets try something real quick." he knocked her hands away from the keyboard and brought up all the articles on the murders. "We need to find out if any of the other women were cheating."

"How did he die, though? Wouldn't it have to be kind of violent for him to come back?"

"Typically, yes. But if he just thought he needed to protect others from that sort of heart break."

Sam and Athena worked over the articles most the afternoon, collecting names of people who were last seen with the couples. When they were satisfied with their list they set off to find the people. It didn't take long to start eliminating names. Sam took half the list while Athena took the other half and they agreed to meet back at their room before midnight.

"Tequila." Athena told the bartender.

"You drinkin' alone honey?" the woman asked grabbing for a shot glass.

"Nah, my sister is coming. She's just late." Athena answered looking towards the door.

"Kinda has red hair?" the bar maid asked.

"Yea." Athena answered drawing the word out.

"She's in the corner, doll face." Athena smiled her thanks before taking downing her shot and heading towards the corner.

"Read my mind." she smirked at her older sister who had two shot glasses sitting in front of her along with a half bottle of tequila.

"Not really." Autumn gestured for her sister to sit across from her, before pouring the drinks.

"Then why are we drinking, sister?" Athena asked setting the folder holding the blueprints on the table. Autumn looked up and Athena knew why they were drinking. On her sister's, otherwise pale, neck was a purple hicky. "So, did Tommy the clerk need more convincing to talk than you implied? Or do I need to kick Dean's ass for touching my sister?" Autumn threw back a shot and poured another.

"Tommy, wouldn't touch me with a fifty foot pole." the older Daemon said a little wistfully. "He's afraid of Dean."

"Autty, you freaked out after Lena's, do you really think you can handle this?" Athena let her worry bleed into her voice and Autumn rolled her eyes.

"If this is that speech about how things have changed since we were kids, save it. I'm having fun and I'm happy. I know it'll have serious repercussions later but, Athena, I've wanted this since before I knew what it was." Athena watched her sister for a beat before turning up her own glass.

"Okay, but be careful. I'm not picking up the pieces of this one and John's going to be pissed if he finds out."

"Teenie, I'll deal with Dad." Autumn assured her sister.

"You know, if John is our dad and Sam and Dean's dad that makes Dean your brother." Athena grinned. Autumn reached for another shot before replying.

"Yea, apparently I have a thing for my brothers. State law says Billy-Jack is my brother, then the fact that John has pretty much taken us in makes Dean a brother." she shuddered. "Athena, I think maybe I should have listened to my shrink a little closer." Athena laughed.

"Yea, well I could have told you that."

"So, the blueprints, whose room is the ghostie in?" Autumn asked tapping the folder.

"Yours." Athena told her sister. Autumn narrowed her eyes and Athena knew her sister was starting to get a little buzzed. How the girl could hold down Jack the way she did when tequila or beer took her out so easy was a mystery to her. "It only goes after married couples, with a red headed bride, and it seems the blushing brides are a little lose."

"Screw the bellboy lose or barely wearing clothes and flirting with anything that moves?" Autumn asked the wheels visibly turning in her head.

"It don't really matter. Anything that goes against the marriage vows, the traditional ones, that is."

"So, if she went to the slots instead of taking care of her hung over husband?"

"Autumn, I don't know."

"Okay, Squirt, I've got Mom and Dad's wedding rings under the trunk. They're in that little oak box behind the holy water."

"Think Dean would go for it?" Athena smirked at her sister. They both downed another shot.

"Dean won't be hard to maneuver, the spirit is another story. Will it fall for something like that?"Athena shrugged watching her sister, chew her lip trying to plot.

"It should. I mean if you can get it in both your minds, I doubt he'll think twice. Besides, you said this is something you've wanted a while. How far do you want it to got?" Autumn reached for the bottle only to have Athena swat her hand away. "We don't get drunk when we're looking for the monster in the closet."

"I thought we killed him already? Isn't that what we did back with those kids before Webler?"

"Autumn, you actually love him don't you?" Athena wasn't sure why she was so surprised by this realization. A big part of why Autumn had trusted John, why she hunted, was Dean. Now, he wasn't even up on the pedestal, Autumn had built for him, and she still would do anything for him.

"It don't matter, Tee. I'm just something to fill in the time between hunting, recoop, and research." Autumn's eyes flashed with hurt.

"I doubt he'd use someone he has to live with like that." Athena told her sister, slipping her hand over Autumn's. "He doesn't have a death wish does he?"

"Dean, please?" Autumn held out the golden band to him. It rested in her palm and he was sure it was going to bite him if he touched it.

"Aut, it's your dad's wedding ring." he argued.

"My dad has been dead for fourteen years. I don't think he's going to be needing it anytime soon." she was already wearing her mom's ring. He'd heard her telling Sam that it was a family heirloom passed down on her dad's side to the first born. The ring held a diamond cut to look like a rose and the band holding it looked like a tiny stem wrapping around its wearer's finger. It was delicate and beautiful, and seeing it on her finger made Dean feel all sorts of nervous.

"Dean-o she's not asking you to actually marry her. She's just asking you to wear the ring, so she can break your fake vows, and the ghost will try and kill her." Athena told him, she was sitting on the trunk of the Mustang knotting and unknotting her fingers. Sam lounged against the car's side watching, with a shit eating grin.

"Yea, Dean. You only have to pretend to marry her, so she can pretend to get killed." he chimed. Autumn started tapping her foot and her thumb worked turning the ring on her finger in circles.

"What are you chicken?" she taunted him.

"Autumn, you're begging to be bait, here." he said trying to take a different route.

"I'm used to being bait, babe. Besides, it's not like anything will happen. You'll be there." a deaf man would have heard the confidence in her voice and he reluctantly took the ring from her hand and slid it on his finger.

"It fits." he mumbled shocked, that it actually fit perfectly on his finger.

"Yea, dad had girly hands too." Athena teased. Autumn slugged her sister.

"You don't even remember Dad, Athena."

"You know, your first wedding was better." Athena smirked sliding off the car.

"It didn't even happen, if you remember I was trying to die in a hospital."

"Yes, but they still had the reception." the younger Daemon shrugged. "I never understood that, but it was pretty."

"Hold up, you were going to actually marry him?" Dean palmed.

"Yea, thought I mentioned that." Autumn shrugged it off like it was nothing. How could she have actually thought about marrying that creep?

"So Dean how many kids you want?" Sam asked.

"Our daughters going to be named Samantha after my sister." Dean threatened.

"We were flukes. The Daemons have only have boys for like two hundred years." Athena announced.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe marriage is a little strong of a word... But soon we'll get to the actual hunt and be on our way. I've spent WAY too much time in this one dealing with Autumn/Dean drama and not enough actually hunting... Geeze Lousie, I might have to ground myself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just to clear it up Autumn and Dean aren't really married. Not that I didn't think about it, but I'm not going to let them have marital bliss when they didn't even get together until just before the new year. One month is a little fast... even for Dean. Besides I can't marry him off and kill the dream for his hoards of fangirls. I love you guys and its killing me how long this fic is taking. So send me your thoughts and I'll really get to work here. But we're getting close to done.**

**Chapter Seven **

"We only have to confirm it's the husband right?" Dean asked trying not to look at his left hand when he opened the door.

"You know, this is supposed to be your wedding night, I mean that's a guaranteed in. You're acting like I'm going to go black widow on your ass." Autumn played with the silver bullet at her throat, following Dean inside their hotel room.

"You've not said no since we got here." he pointed out.

"Yea, we just have to prove it's the husband so we're not digging up random dudes and burning them. But I don't see why he'd bother with this, he got his revenge on the woman." she reverted to their original conversation sinking into one of the chairs.

"Who do you think it is Aut?" Dean dropped onto the bed and watched her. If it had been anyone else she'd have found it creepy the way his eyes followed her every movement, and trailed down her body when she didn't move.

"Well, maybe the wife." she reached for the folder containing the information on Mr. Minton and tossed it to him. "His heart just stopped beating. That's how he died, in this room. All our male vics just stop living, and the females have their throats slit before their hearts are ripped out, filled with salt, and shoved down their throats."

"Why did he fill her heart with salt?" Dean flipped open the folder and read the work up Sammy had done on the case.

"She broke his heart." Autumn shrugged. "Someone breaks your heart and you want to make theirs hurt too. He literally rubbed salt in the wound."

"Did anything happen to her mistress?"

"Isn't a mistress a female? She was with another guy. He was… a consort."

"Consort?" he smirked.

"Yes, consort." she said firmly.

"Did you eat a Webster's or something?"

"No, I crack a book every now and then, one that doesn't have anything to do with the paranormal."

"Okay, Mrs. Winchester, if it's the wife why is she killing these people?"

"Well, hubby, she kills her husband because he killed her. After that she just starts forcing her story on other couples. Spirits do it all the time, killing people the way they were killed."

"Uh Duh." Autumn rolled her eyes at her groom and started twisting the ring on her finger. "How do we draw it out?"

"I have to break our vows." she answered numbly.

"Can I pick him?" he grinned.

"Naw, I was gonna get Sammy over for a booty call." she teased.

"Keepin' it in the family?"

"Of course. I mean, I'd go for your dad but who knows when he'd get here." she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his face.

"You and my dad…. You guys never… you know did you?" he asked struggling to find the words to describe this crime against nature.

"Dean, I love your father, like a father." she stood up and crossed the room to straddle him on the bed. "The only Winchester that gets me, is you." she said leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Then would you like me to go get Pinhead?" she swatted his arm and he swung her over flinging her down into the bed, putting himself over top her. "Play nice, unless you want to play rough."

"Is that a threat Mr. Winchester?" Autumn giggled.

"Maybe are you going to play nice?" his voice had a raw gruffness to it now that sent chills up her spine.

"Dean?"

"Yea?"

"How can a spirit put salt in a heart?" Dean moaned and rolled off of her.

"You're cruel." Autumn pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

"How, baby?" she ignored her own animalistic urges trying to pin her mind on the hunt.

"You said salt was put in her body?" Autumn nodded watching him plod out his thoughts. "She's leaving traces of it then. The way demons leave sulfur, she's leaving traces of what made up her death."

"That don't happen often."

"Sure it does, just not usually with salt." he was squirming now.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess." she smirked moving closer to him. "And I'll try anything once." She stole another kiss. "You know, when this is all over, we might have to come back here." Autumn said as Dean trailed kissed down her neck moving to her chest.

"Thought you didn't like it here?"

"It's wearing on me."

"Yea, we'll be back in a couple of days. Almost finished here." Autumn said stepping into a skirt and she cradled her cell between her ear and shoulder.

"Why don't you just pound the pup?" Dean asked looking for his belt. Autumn glared at his back and nodded to Jen on the other end of the phone.

"No, Jen-Jen I'm nodding. We'll take care of this and be out as soon as we can. I'll pay for the shoes too. I'm so sorry, he's not done that in years." she paused a moment and smiled. "Yea, I'll talk to you later." she closed the phone and tossed it on the bed. "Your belt is between the bed and the night stand."

"How, never mind." he grabbed the strip of leather and started weaving it through his belt hoops. "So, Mrs. Winchester what's the plan?"

"Sam and Athena want to meet for some show down on the strip, then when we get back you make yourself scarce and I'll play with Tommy-boy, okay?"

"You know, wifey, I'm not sure I like you playing with other men." he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and she wiggled free.

"If you start that again we'll never leave this room. It's not fair that Athena and Sam have to do all the work on this hunt. We've just been up here like little rabbits."

"I like rabbits."

"Really?"

"Yea, they're cute, and fluffy, and you saw that one in Monty Python."

"Oh how could I forget? That thing had Athena scared to death of Mr. Snuggles the class pet forever." Dean snorted before continuing.

"Plus, they have the best view of life. Eat some clover, have some sex, take a nap, run around a little, more sex, more clover, more sex, another nap."

"I really hope you don't believe in reincarnation. I can just see you charming the powers that be into brining you back as a stud in some rabbit farm."

"Rabbitry." he corrected.

"Dork, are you about ready there?" she asked tugging on her blouse.

"Yea, just have to find… there you are." he grabbed his handgun, which rarely left his sight, and tucked it into its place in the back of his jeans.

"Someone is going to dig us up in a hundred years and be miffed that we have a strange arch in our spines, they'll never guess we had guns up our asses all the time." Autumn shook her head and clipped on a silver bracelet.

"Ready, babe?"

"Yep, all set Hubby."

"Another couple of minutes we were going to send out the blood hounds." Athena greeted them, as they joined her and Sam just outside the theater. Autumn and Dean ignored her taking in the massive building behind them.

"How are the newly weds?" Sam asked receiving a glare from his brother.

"Same as when you called this morning." Autumn clarified. "What are we seeing anyway?"

"Here." Athena handed her sister a pair of tickets.

Four hours later they stumbled out of the dark theater into the afternoon sun. Dean sprang for lunch and drove Autumn back to the hotel before he, Sam, and Athena went to hit the casino, cell phones at the ready, shovel, salt, and maps with the quickest route to the graves already marked, sitting in the trunk of the '65 Mustang. The trio avoided any bet they couldn't walk away from quickly sticking to slots and blackjack.

Tommy was working, and was lounging lazily against the front desk. He smiled when she slunk into the lobby and chewed at her bottom lip. His shy smile worked into a grin as he scanned the room and found Autumn alone. She ambled over to him, falling into a not so natural gait.

"Can I help you?" he asked leaning over the counter towards her. She propped her elbows up on the countertop, inclining forward.

"Maybe." she was disgusted with the way he couldn't seem to make eye contact, but that was sort of the point, wasn't it. "When do you get off?"

"I'm running the show tonight, so when ever I want." Autumn raised her brow in mock surprise.

"Really, now that's wonderful." she gave him a slow smile that he returned with a hint of conspiracy.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you just come find out?" she asked stepping away. "Unless you're chicken."

Their room was a disaster area but she really didn't care. She was too busy worrying the spirit would pop up while she was breaking the traditional marriage vows. Silently she promised to write her own vows should the day ever come, as she shoved dirty, discarded clothes in her duffle bag and made some attempt at straightening the bed, cursing it's heart shape. It didn't take Tommy long to tear himself away from his work and knock on her door. She yanked her skirt up a little, revealing even more leg, and for the first time she wished she had scared after the fire.

"Hey." he leered in a low husky voice.

"Hi."

She tired not to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. Instead she drug him in and nailing him to the wall and kicking to door shut. Autumn captured his thin chewed lips with her own full glossed lips. She had to give it to the boy, he didn't waste time. His clumsy hands slid under her shirt before she could stop him. It was too easy to dominate him, and she had to keep reminding herself he didn't have the upbringing Dean and Billy-Jack had had.

**A/N: Someone should duct tape my mouth shut. But enjoy the minor cliffy here. Our watery eyed, clumsy, freak Tommy, isn't everything we think he is...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a while since we ran this long hasn't it?**

**Chapter Eight**

Las Vegas, Nevada. February 8th, 2007

"Red heads always are fiery." Autumn moaned in response to his caress. She fought to remember this was a job, she wasn't taking this anywhere beyond a contact show 'n' tell. "Knew something was special 'bout you when you came in." He was starting to pant and lead her towards the bed when movement caught her eye. "What's the matter baby?" she'd frozen and had to remind herself to relax. But the spirit was in the room.

"Nothing." Autumn maneuvered herself so he fell on the bed, her on top. Hunters never give the option of letting innocent people get hurt. When it was possible she excavated her cell clicking two and send. Athena would get the call and come running.

"Did you know my great grandfather opened this place?" Tommy asked. Fear shot through her spiking the adrenaline already coursing through her veins. "He didn't like sinners." he kissed her his tongue far too thick and heavy to achieve much more than flopping like a fish. "Cheaters were the worst."

Athena jumped as her phone rang, the familiar Panic! At the Disco, song hitting notes only dogs could hear. The caller ID read AUTTY, the blonde didn't leave a second to spare answering her sister's call. Sam and Dean were at her side instantaneously. They all leaned toward the phone, Athena turning up the volume. All that reached their ears were panting, and sloppy kisses, then his voice. "He didn't like sinners."

"What do we do?" Athena asked the boys not willing to shut the phone.

"First, miss you turn off your phone or get out." one of the casino's workers said coming over to their group.

"Yes, of course, sir." Athena smiled sweetly before she tucked the phone half in her breast pocket where she could still hear her sister, and grabbing Sam and Dean's arms dragging them out. "Speak." she ordered, when the got to the side walk in front of the building.

"We get back to the hotel." Dean said already digging his keys out as he started for his car. Sam and Athena followed suit climbing in the Mustang.

"What are you doing?" Autumn's voice was laced with panic when it vibrated out of the cell's speaker.

"Just righting injustice." came a man's syrupy voice. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Autumn wasn't sure how he'd done it but he had managed to cuff her to the bed. The spirit lingering over them, if she'd had wings the woman might have passed for a guardian angel from a flea market painting. Tommy wasn't stopping, now that he had her secured. His fingers fumbled with his belt buckle as he spoke.

"My great grandmother. I didn't believe it at first, she came to me. I'm hand picked. Together we'll fix this city." his progress in undressing himself was slow, his fingers shaking and not following commands smoothly.

"Why?" Autumn asked hoping to distract him enough not to notice her reaching for the bobby pin she always wore.

"Because," he smacked her free hand away, kneeling on it, while he fished another set of cuffs out. "People can't just sin. Someone has to punish them."

"She cheated!" Autumn squirmed trying to free herself.

"Only because he did first. But he didn't believe in an eye for and eye. So more extreme measures were taken. Too bad, though. She says you help people." he slipped mock disappointment into his eyes. "Don't worry, though love, it won't hurt," a cruel smile played across his lips as he returned to removing his pants. "At least not for long."

"You let Granny watch?" Autumn switched tactics.

"Don't call her that!" he roared. "Her name is Lily-Rose."

"Pretty name. Don't you think it strange she makes you sin, in order to kill sinners?"  
"I don't kill anyone! We punish them!" he ran his fingers through his hair pulling at the ends.

"The point of punishment is to learn something. What do you learn if you're dead?" she pushed him further.

"Sam, call Dean. Tell him to take care of Autumn. We're gonna take care of this Lily-Rose bitch." Athena instructed grabbing the map from the glove box. Sam traded his phone for the map.

"You'll never get us there." he half teased.

"Right." Athena punched in Dean's number. "It's the wife, she's controlling Tommy."

"You're sure?" Dean asked and she could only imagine his white knuckle grip on his steering wheel.

"Yes."

"You two salt and burn. I'll get Aut." he hung up on her. Athena returned to her watch of the cell phone still feeding her a blind man's version of what was going on in the room.

"Death isn't the end of things." the spirit spoke for the first time. She had a sweet sugary voice that reminded Autumn of Mary Poppins.

"Of course not. There's always hell." Autumn sneered.

"He won't make it here in time." Tommy was backing away now, moving to rock in the corner.

"Who?" Autumn played dumb.

"You're boy toy." Lily-Rose leered. "He's a nice looking boy too. Much better than my grandson. Why doesn't that surprise me though? Is it that you like the pain?"

"Oh Yes! Spank me!"

"You're a mouthy little thing, anyone ever tell you that?" the spirit leaned down closer to Autumn. "Billy-Jack did, didn't he? All he wanted was to protect you. To make you love him the way he loved you."

"I must have missed the memo on broken bones being the same as flowers." Lashing out physically wouldn't do any good now.

"You're a murderer, and a cheat." Lily-Rose whispered in her ear.

"I only kill the bad guys, I think God will pardon me."

"He's a vengeful man." the spirit mused.

"Is that why you ran from the light? Afraid of your punishment?" The door burst open and there was Dean Winchester.

"You okay, babe?" he asked his gun already out and aimed at the spirit.

"Never better, I like the kinky stuff." Autumn answered yanking on her binds.

"I'll keep that in mind." he grinned.

"He's fast." the spirit said approvingly. "I love it when they get to watch." she turned towards Tommy. "Where's the knife?" Tommy shrank deeper into the corner, and the spirit rushed him. "Where's the damn knife, boy!?" Shaking he produced a butcher knife and handed it over to the spirit. "That's a good dog." Lily-Rose cooed to her great grandson. "Now, deal with the man."

"I don't think so." Dean fired at the spirit and she disappeared, the blade falling to the ground. He spun around back to the bed. "Where's the key?" he asked Autumn.

"I don't know" he cut her off.

"Got a paperclip?" she laughed.

"You didn't let me finish. Above my left ear is a bobby pin." Dean retrieved the bent metal and started on the locks.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much." she tried sounding dismissive. "We missed something though."

"What?"

"He likes being led around by the nose ring, by pretty ghosts."

"How you doing over there?" Dean called over his shoulder as he got Autumn's right hand free. There was no answer, so he turned to see what the clerk was doing.

Tommy pushed everything down inside. He had to do it. She would be angry if he didn't finish the job. He crawled forward picking up the knife. They didn't notice, the man was too busy freeing his girlfriend. No, his wife, Tommy hadn't missed the ring on her finger. Typical. Come to Vegas for a little romantic get away and you get hitched. They were talking nonsense. She said they'd missed something. That was when the man, Dean, turned around.

"Look, man, you don't want to do this." he put himself in front of Autumn.

"It's me or you, Pretty Boy." Tommy heard himself say. "She'll be back in a few minutes and I have to do something or she'll kill us all."

"No, we have friends. They're going to take care of her. She won't hurt us." Autumn pleaded. Dean passed her something and she started working on the cuff holding left hand. It was a pity to have to kill such a beautiful creature.

"She's already dead. You can't kill dead things."

"Sure you can." Dean said confidently. "We do it all the time."

"You're insane."

"Dude, that's like the pot calling the kettle black." he smirked. "You're doing what your dead grandma says."

"In the movie that's what you do to make them go away." Autumn looked up from her work.

"That's just a movie, honey. It's not real."

"Neither are ghosts then." Tommy was inching closer holding the knife in his hand.

Sam barely had the car stopped before Athena was out the door ripping open the trunk. She swung a shovel over her shoulder, and dug out the salt, lighter fluid, and matches.When he came around to meet her she thrust a shovel into his hands. Silently he was thankful that dark had fallen outside the city. They were in a nice, quiet cemetery a good fifteen minutes outside of Vegas. Athena didn't hang around long, she plunged into the rows of stones searching out Lily-Rose Minton.

"Over here!" she shouted digging her shovel into the earth.

**A/N: YAY! I actually feel like writing again! I went through a few days there where I couldn't focus on this story. But I'm back now. I'll have this finished tomorrow or thursday. But you guys have an assignment... REVIEW! Plz, I'd do it for you... I know review or I'll kill Dean... -evil cackle-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Tommy plunged the knife into the bed missing Dean my fractions of an inch, that he wouldn't have missed at all had Autumn not pushed him away. Dean rolled off the bed and was behind Tommy before the clerk knew what had happened. Autumn dove for the knife while Dean wrapped the guy in a bear hug pulling him away from Autumn. With the knife safely out of the nutcase's hands it was time to cue his great grandma.

"Pathetic." the spirit tsked. "I give you one minor task and you can't even do that."

"Dean, lock him in the bathroom." Autumn ordered ignoring the spirit. Tommy was bucking and kicking trying to break free of Dean's grip.

"Yea, doll, easier said than done." he answered struggling to keep his hold on the man. Autumn ripped open the bathroom door and manhandled the two men toward it.

"She'll kill us all!" Tommy screamed.

"You first." Autumn wished. Dean let go of the bellhop, letting the man crash to the ground before shutting the door. Wasn't a lot of options in locking it from the outside and the spirit was moving in on Autumn.

"You know how this is going to go down, love." the spirit said. Dean moved to plant himself in front of Autumn but wasn't surprised when she sidestepped him going for the duffle bag under the bed, holding all their weapons.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me, darlin'." Autumn promised extracting a rocksalt loaded gun and cocking it.

Athena pulled herself out of the grave letting Sam down to work through the concrete. He busted through it with skilled ease honed from years of hunting. She passed down the salt and lighter fluid which he generously soaked the corpse with. She offered him a hand up, her cell phone sitting not far off still playing their siblings battle out like an old radio show.

"Light her up." he said picking the matches up from the ground. Athena smirked viciously striking the match.

"Bye-bye !" she chirped dropping the flame.

"What do we do with him?" Dean asked jerking his head toward the bathroom door. Whimpers were being emitted from under it. Autumn wiped her brow with the back of her hand smearing the thin trail of blood where she'd cracked her head on the table minutes before.

"Leave him." she answered. "We need to get packed up." Dean agreed with the flight plan. It didn't take long, even if they hadn't followed normal procedures with most everything else, they'd kept their belongings together incase of the need for fleeing.

"How's your head?" he asked tucking away their weapons while she crammed a few discarded garments into one of their bags.

"I've had worse." she dismissed his concern.

"Next time I'm not leaving the building." he swore.

"I was thinking more like not leaving the room." Autumn zipped the duffle bag swinging it over her shoulder.

"Catch." he tossed her, her cell phone. The call had been ended and she tucked it in her pocket. "Take that on out I'll be there in a minute." he instructed and she didn't hesitate to follow orders.

Dean took another sweep of the room making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, wishing he could get into the bathroom to check there too. He removed the kitchen knife from between the mattresses, where Autumn had stashed it, and wiped down the handle. The room would be easily repaired, and one day, after this was just the final mysterious stage of an old legend surrounding some fishy murders, no one would be able to tell anything had ever happened here.

"Just my luck though," he sighed picking up the last bag. "My honeymoon ends in a showdown." Autumn was leaning against the Impala when he got outside. She was holding a compact out in front of herself doing a spit clean on her blood streaked forehead.

"When we get away we should call help for Pinhead." she said looking away from her reflection.

"We'll call before we leave Sam and Athena's motel room." he agreed tossing his bags into the trunk.

"Gonna go them packed up?" she asked opening the door.

"Yea, when they get a look at that room someone will want to talk to us."

Athena ran through the door tackling her sister. The two hugged for a long moment tears threatening to spill from Athena's eyes before she pulled away and hit her sister.

"I swear you ever do something like that again I'll make you wish the ghostie got you!" Autumn laughed at her little sister.

"No you won't." Dean interjected. "Because I'll have already killed her by the time you get there, Teenie."

"You hear that Sammie?" Autumn grinned turning toward the younger Winchester. "They were worried."

"I wonder why?" he mocked.

"Oh, ya'll are party poopers." the red head sighed.

"I never pooped a party." Athena protested.

"Okay, Squirt. Why don't you help me load your guys crap into the Mustang." Athena plucked up her bag, Autumn taking Sam's, and followed her sister out to the cherry red Ford.

"You're still wearing the ring?" Athena asked nodding at her sister's hand.

"Not really thought about taking it off. Been a little busy."

"What'd you do with the kid?"

"Nothing, we're going to call him help on our way out."

"He's going to be in a straight jacket a while." Athena grinned opening the trunk.

"I always wanted one of those." Autumn remarked.

"A straight jacket or the nut job that goes in it?"

"The jacket, goof, but Santa never would bring one." Athena slugged her sister.

"Let's get the boys and go home."

**A/N: You guys are awesome! The reviews coming in for Three Words Dean Don't Know are all so wonderful! Thanks for your support. We're done in Vegas though, I'd hoped to get a chance to work in an Elvis wannabe but oh well. This wasn't exactly what I wanted to write at all, but it looks like it worked. As always thanks and best of wishes! Sarah**


End file.
